Love at First Sight
by RizzlesForever
Summary: One night, Jane gets the guts to tell Maura her true feelings and this starts off their beautiful relationship. Rizzles. Rated M to be safe. Chapter 3 posted!
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey people! This is our first story. Please review and let us know if you like it or not. Don't be afraid to say what you want to say. Here we go!

Love at First Sight

It was a Friday evening and Jane was at home trying to relax. Joe Friday was asleep in the corner of the living room. She decided to call her BFF and she what she was doing for the evening or weekend for that matter. "Hey Maura. What are you doing tonight?"

Maura answered the phone and replied, "Hey. Nothing much. I was just about to head home. What about you, Jane?"

"Nothing much. I was wondering if you wanted to come over and watch a movie or something." Jane asked her best friend.

"I would love to!" Maura said excitedly.

When Maura got there, Jane answered the door, sat back down on the couch and asked, "So, what movie do you want to watch?"

"It doesn't matter much to me. All I have in mind are boring ones and I know you don't like those." Maura replied to her.

"They aren't boring. They are documentaries." Jane said. "We can watch whatever movie you want."

"What? You always say that they're boring." Maura smirked.

"Now wait a minute, I did not always say they're boring." Jane said back to her.

Maura sighed. "Well, how about you pick a movie genre?"

Jane sat for a moment and thought about it. "Romance."

"Ooh. Jane Rizzoli wants to watch a romantic movie!" Maura teased her.

"Oh, don't start!" Jane hit Maura lightly.

"How about we watch the Notebook? It's a great movie." Maura told her.

"Sure." Jane said "I have never seen it but I hear it's good."

"It's wonderful. It makes me cry every time." Maura ran a finger down her cheek and smiled.

Jane went to make popcorn for the both of them and sat back down on the couch. "If I fall asleep, I'm sorry. It's been a long, hard day at work."

"Well, I could go home if you're tired and we can watch a movie another time." Maura said.

Jane shook her head. "No. Don't go. I doubt I will fall asleep. I just have a lot on my mind."

Maura looked at her concernedly. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Jane nodded. "We can. I mean the autopsy you were working on today. Why does one kill someone else just to be killed himself?"

"People do strange things, Jane. You and I both know that."

"This movie is good. I could see why you would cry. I just like keeping work at work."

"You can talk to me about anything you know that right?" Maura looked at her.

"Yes, I know I can. It was just bothering me." Jane replied. "If you don't want to go home tonight, you can stay. I have clothes you can wear."

"I would love to stay." Maura smiled.

"It's lonely being here all by myself. " Jane said with a sigh.

Maura nodded. "I know. But we do have Joe Friday, Watson and Bass."

Jane smiled. "I know but it's not the same. Thanks for Watson by the way. He is pretty cool and he's getting bigger."

"I knew you would like him. That's why I got him." Maura replied and looked over at the little tortoise.

"Now that the movie is over, what do you want to do? We could just talk or we could go to bed." Jane suggested.

"It doesn't matter to me."

"Well, why don't we just talk?" Jane asked her.

"Okay. So, what do you want to talk about then?" Maura asked her as she slipped off her red high heels.

"I mean I know we have known each for a long time but there are still things about you I know nothing about." Jane said while smiling.

"Well, what do you want to know about me, Jane?"

Anything you want to share is great." Jane said. "Do you like sports?"

Maura shrugged. "Not really but I will watch baseball once in a while."

"I know you like documentaries and talking to dead people." Jane told her. "Do you want to try and get tickets to a baseball game sometime?"

"That would be great! I could show you some of my stands and techniques." Maura stood up and demonstrated with an imaginary bat.

Jane smiled. "No, that is okay. You tend to put the Babe to shame. But no, you're not that bad."

Maura smirked. "Let me see your technique then."

Jane laughed. "What kind of music do you like?"

"Mozart and Beethoven are my favorites. I love Mozart's Symphony #40 in G Minor." Maura closed her eyes and thought of it.

"Oh classical. That's nice." Jane thought about what else to ask. "I love Chinese food. Is that your favorite food?"

Maura shook her head. "No, I like all types but yes, I do like Chinese food."

"I love Italian food but I will eat anything. I love Ma's cooking. It is pretty great."

"I love it too!" 

"I am Italian by the way." Jane said with a wink.

"I knew that." Maura smiled.

"Maura, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, you can tell me anything, Jane."

"I do like your google talk. It's just...I can be impatient." Jane started to play with her fingers nervously. "But it is kind of cute."

"Really? Thanks!" Maura smiled widely.

"I like that look you get when you're frustrated too. It's really cute." Jane admitted.

"What look?" Maura looked at Jane with a confused look on her face.

"You know what look; the one you give me all the time." Jane told her.

"Oh!" Maura realized what Jane meant. "I do not."

"It's okay though. I tend to frustrate people." Jane said with a shrug.

"Well, you do not frustrate me...what else do you want to know?" Maura stood up and walked into the kitchen. "Do you want a glass of wine or beer?"

"I want a beer. So, why are you the M.E. when you don't have to work?" Jane asked.

"I'm a medical examiner because I love this job and being able to help the victims." Maura walked back into the living room and handed Jane a can of beer.

"I know that part but you could volunteer your time at a shelter helping those victims...why the BPD?" Jane took it from her hand and popped it open.

"I'm not sure." Maura explained. "I just fell in love with Boston when I moved here so I thought, why not work here?"

"That's good." Jane said with a smile. "I have lived here my whole life. It's great...I'm sorry the wine is so cheap."

Maura sipped on the wine and shook her head. "It's okay. It's actually pretty good."

"What do you want to do tomorrow?" Jane asked as she chugged down half of the beer. "I hate shopping...even grocery shopping, so don't ask."

"I wouldn't dare." Maura grinned. "We could go to yoga class."

Jane chuckled. "I will have to pass on that one but we can go to the gym. Besides, you told Jorge that I was gay."

"Yes, I did, but you told me to get you out of it."

"But telling him I was gay really?" Jane said in an annoyed tone.

"I'm sorry! You told me to get out of it and you didn't specify how to do that." Maura explained.

"Although...what you told him might be true about me." Jane said as she pushed her curly black hair out of her face.

"Oh, really?" Maura asked her in a surprised tone.

"Yes it might. I seem to be looking at women more these days." Jane sighed. "I just see men as…well, bad. But then again, the Dirty Robber is not the best place to look for men."

Maura agreed. "There is someone out there for everyone."

Jane nodded. "I know but I love my job and I want someone who will understand that."

"Jane, I am sure there is someone out there that loves their job as much as you do." Maura squeezed Jane's hand to reassure her.

Jane shrugged. "Well, what do you want to do after we go to the gym?"

"We could go to the park." Maura suggested.

"Yeah. We could go there and spy on people." Jane winked and laughed. "I'm just kidding. Then after that, we could just come back here and talk."

Maura nodded. "Yeah. I would love that." She finished off her glass of wine and set it down on the table.

They sat in silence for a few moments before Jane asked, "Maura, can I ask you another question?"

"Of course you can." Maura replied.

"Do you think dating someone at work is a good idea? I am not talking about the same department." Jane said and noticed Maura was still squeezing her hand.

"Well, it would all depend on who that person is." Maura thought for a second. "Oh, I know, it's that guy up in narcotics, isn't it?"

"No, I would not date any of those guys plus it's a woman I am thinking of." Jane said nervously.

"Really? Who is it?" Maura asked excitedly and tried to think of who Jane could possibly mean.

"I'm not sure if she feels the same way but she works in the morgue." Jane said and looked into Maura's eyes.

Maura's heart started to be quickly. "M-me?"

"Yes, you! I know we are from different parts of the food chain but I have had this feeling for a while now." Jane smiled at her and hoped that she felt the same way.

"Oh, Jane…I had no idea you felt this way." Maura replied.

Jane closed her eyes for a moment and looked back at her. "Well, I was afraid to say anything to you. Plus, I hate sharing my feelings. You know that. But ever since that day I got shot, I've gotten better at it."

"You know, Jane…I've actually feel the same way about you too…but I didn't say anything because I was nervous. You know how I get when I'm nervous. I start to ramble on and then I can't breathe properly." Maura took a few deep breaths and laughed.

Jane smiled. "I mean, you are set in your career. You know what you want in life. I kind of know what I want but not really. I mean, you're perfect. Plus, we see each other at work. You are my BFF but I want you to be my LLBFF."

Maura blushed a little and laughed. "My heart is beating so fast right now."

"You laugh when you're nervous." Jane grabbed her hand. "We can take this slow. There's no need to rush this."

"No, there's no need to rush." Maura smiled and squeezed her hand.

"Calm down. No hyperventilating." Jane twined Maura's fingers with her own. "It's not good to do. Take a breath and talk to me."

Maura took a deep breath and smiled. "Okay, okay. I'm fine now." Maura chuckled. "Wow. Look at the time. It's almost 1:30 in the morning! I think we should go to bed."

"I agree. We can finish this conversation later." Jane stood up and stretched.

Maura yawned loudly and covered her mouth. "Oh, excuse me!" Maura giggled.

Jane smiled at her. "That was really loud. Yeah, we better get some sleep." Jane took Maura by the hand and led her to the bedroom. They crawled under the covers next to each other. Maura kissed her gently on the lips.

"Goodnight Jane."

"Goodnight Maura."

AN: So….thoughts? Please let us know what you think. We can handle the truth.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hey! We want to thank all of you that took the time and to read and review our story. We appreciate it. You guys are awesome! Here's chapter 2!

Chapter 2

Maura woke up at 11 in the morning to the wonderful smell of coffee. She stood up and stretched for a moment then she got dressed into light green blouse and sweat pants which was different for her because she would always wear dresses and skirts. Maura made her way out of the guest room and saw Jane sitting at the kitchen island.

"Good morning, Jane!" Maura walked over to her and sat on the other side.

"Hey babe! How did you sleep? I made some coffee." Jane pointed over at the coffee pot. "I am just finishing up here and then we can go to the gym. My gun is going to be spotless."

"I slept well." Maura watched Jane as she finished cleaning her gun. "Your gun is always spotless. How did you sleep, Jane?"

"I actually slept great and slept in late for the first time in a very long time." Jane told her.

"Well, that's great!" Maura smiled widely.

Jane nodded. "Well, my gun is clean now so I'm going to put it back in my drawer and then we'll go to the gym."

"Okay!" Maura watched Jane as she walked back into her room. Maura let her eyes wander and they set on Jane's backside. She blushed a little and laughed to herself.

Jane walked back out and kissed Maura on the cheek. "It's really nice having you here."

"I'm glad to be here!" Maura smiled. "Well, let's go!"

"Okay!" Jane grabbed her hand. "You can drive."

They drove to the gym, which was only a few minutes away from Jane's apartment. They got out of the car and walked into the gym.

"So, where do you want to start?" Maura asked while looking around the gym.

"Lifting weights." Jane laid down on the bench. "Spot me, will ya?"

"Yes, of course, Jane." Maura smiled as she watched Jane lift the weights and found it incredibly sexy to watch.

"I may hit the punching bag after this. I'm not sure." Jane said.

"Whatever you want to do is fine with me, Jane." Maura let her eyes wander over the detective.

"Add another 5 pounds on each side, please." Jane winked at Maura.

Maura grinned. "Very well."

"Thanks!" Jane replied and started lifting again.

"You're welcome!" Maura watched Jane again and kept thinking in her mind of why she waited so long to tell Jane how she really felt and how grateful she was that Jane said something.

Jane got up from the bench. "It's your turn on the weights now."

"Great!" Maura started to lift the weights. "So, I thought after this we could go get lunch."

Jane smiled down at her. "Sure! That would be great."

"Is there any certain place you want to go to?"

Jane thought about it for a minute. "How about we go to a Mexican place?"

"Great!" Maura smiled and got up from the bench once she was done. "There's a place right down the street from here. Well, do you want to go on the treadmill now?"

"Nah." Jane shook her head. "We're almost done here."

"Well, we could go run in the park after this if you want." Maura suggested.

"Yeah sure!" Jane smiled. "Well, how about we run tomorrow morning? We could just go to eat and head home today."

"Okay. Tomorrow's great." Maura got up from the bench and stretched.

Jane grabbed Maura's hand and they walked out of the gym. "That was a good workout."

"It really was." Maura said as they got into the car and drive down the street a few blocks to the restaurant. "It got the juices flowing."

Jane nodded. "It did. Now all I want to do is eat, shower and spend time with you."

"Aww. That's sweet!" Maura smiled. They walked into the restaurant, chose a booth and sat down. "Well, what do you want to order?"

They both looked through their menus for a minute and then decided. "I'll have taco salad and a Pepsi."

Maura smiled. "I'll have the same."

Jane and Maura ordered their food and sipped on their soda.

"So, what do you want to do after we go home and shower?" Jane asked.

Maura thought for a moment. "It doesn't matter to me. Whatever you want to do is fine with me, Jane."

"That's not helping, Maura." Jane smirked. "Well, how about we go to the park?"

"That sounds great!" Maura said excitedly.

"I don't want anyone to know about us yet." Jane said as she played with her straw in her drink. "Being an item, that is."

"Oh!" Maura didn't expect Jane to say it but it didn't surprise her. "I understand. I feel the same way."

It was a half hour later when Jane and Maura finished their food.

"Hey, do you wanna stay home instead of going to the park? There might be a ball game on." Jane said as they drove back to Jane's place.

"Alright, that's fine! We can still go to the park tomorrow." Maura smiled.

"I just want to be with you, Joe Friday and Watson right now." Jane replied back to her.

"Don't forget about Bass." Maura laughed.

"Ah yeah, Bass." Jane said as she opened up the door to her apartment. "Where is Bass anyway? I haven't seen him too much."

"Oh, he tends to hide sometimes. He's a bit shy when he's at your place." Maura sat down on the couch and pulled off her sneakers. Jane sat next to her and did the same.

"There aren't many places to hide here." Jane got up from the couch and looked down at Maura. "It's shower time…want to join me?"

Maura's heart started to beat faster. _Showering with Jane? _ Maura thought. The idea of it made her tingly inside.

Maura grinned and nodded. "Sure, Jane."

"There's no need to waste water when we could shower together." Jane told her as they walked toward the bathroom.

"Yes! I totally agree." Maura winked.

"I'm just trying to go green." Jane chuckled.

Maura smirked. "Uh huh."

"I am!" Jane replied.

Maura and Jane got undressed and walked into the shower. Jane turned on the hot water and it came pouring out.

"The water feels good." Maura said hesitantly while watching Jane as the water fell over both of them. Maura stayed farther back in the shower away from Jane.

Jane sighed. "It's okay, Maura. I am not going to do anything you don't want me to do."

Maura walked forward, moved away Jane's hair and kissed her neck. "I know." Maura really wanted to get down and dirty with Jane but stopped herself. "I am just nervous."

Jane turned around to face her. "I am nervous too but I am not going to hurt you." Jane kissed Maura on her soft lips then started to wash her long curly hair. Maura just watched and admired Jane and her sexy body. "It's your turn, baby."

Maura got under the shower head and washed her blonde hair. When Maura finished rinsing the shampoo out of her hair, she turned around and Jane's lips were on hers. They kissed each other softly and started to rub each other's backs in a slow, circular motion with soap.

While this was going on, in their minds, they were so happy that they could shower with each other and be comfortable with it. When their backs were washed, they turned to face each other and started making out a little. Both of their lips were soft and a little sweet. They finished washing their own bodies although they gladly would've let the other do it for them. They continued to make out for a few more minutes before they decided to get out.

"I really am trying to go green, you know." Jane said as they walked out of the bathroom fully dressed. Maura gave her a weird smile before turning and sitting down on the couch. Jane raised her eyebrows and Maura laughed. "What the hell is so funny?" Maura only grinned in response. "Fine! I'm not only trying to go green, I also wanted to see you naked. There. I said it. Are you happy?"

Maura blushed. "I had no idea you wanted to see me naked."

Jane nodded. "Yeah, I really did." Jane leaned over, hugged her tight and leaned back. "I'm just nervous."

"What are you nervous about, Jane?" Maura looked at her concernedly.

Jane sighed. "I'm nervous about everything. I've only had boyfriends…I never had a girlfriend. I'm not sure I even know what I'm doing."

"I've only had boyfriends too." Maura admitted. "We can take our time with this, Jane. It's okay. There's no rush."

Jane laughed nervously. "Good because this feels weird…not that you're weird…'cause you're not…never mind…are you hungry?"

Maura grinned. "You're so adorable when you're nervous, Jane. And yes, I'm hungry. Whatever you have here to eat is fine with me."

"There may be a few TV dinners…check the freezer. I know it's not a lot but it's usually all I keep around here." Jane explained. "I don't cook much. It's just easier to have a few of those lying around."

"Oh, that's fine." Maura walked over to the freezer and nodded. "Yeah, there are a few chicken ones in here."

Jane sighed. "I'm sorry. I wish I had more to offer to eat than a crappy TV dinner."

Maura shook her head. "Don't apologize. I cook my own meals most of the time but at times, I couldn't be bothered to cook anything. I go out to eat frequently."

"Ah. I wouldn't say I'm the best cook but I'm okay." Jane smiled. "Yeah, those TV dinners can't be that healthy for you either but you only live once, right?"

Maura shrugged. "You're right. 1000 milligrams of salt per package and that's not even counting the rest of the unhealthy things in it. There are healthier ones you could buy. I'll show you if you want."

Jane nodded. "Sure. Well, I tend to work off all of the unhealthy stuff anyway. I obviously chase and arrest bad guys for a living."

Maura giggled. "I know…and you're great at it!"

"Thanks." Jane pushed her curls out of her face. "Hmm…you made those dinners sound really bad…how about you check my pantry and see if there's something else we could eat in there."

Maura looked through Jane's cupboards to see what there was to eat. "I see some pancake mix in here. I could make pancakes or French Toast. It's not the kind of food you would eat in the late afternoon but it's still good."

"That works! I'm really hungry." Jane stood up, walked over to Maura and kissed her on the cheek. "I am going to walk Joe Friday for a few minutes."

Maura got out of all the ingredients for the pancakes and French Toast. "Oh! Do you want me to come along or would you rather me get the food started?"

"You can come along. It won't take that long." Jane kneeled down and put the leash on Joe and she barked happily.

"Okay. I'll walk with you." Maura put on her black leather jacket and opened the front door.

Jane walked out the door. "Can you lock the door on your way out?"

"Of course!" Maura locked it and ran to catch up with Jane.

Jane grabbed her hand and they laced their fingers together. "Thanks for coming with me, babe."

"Of course. Anytime." Maura smiled.

"Nice Joe Friday, pee on the sign in the neighbor's yard!" Jane said with a smirk and Maura laughed. "What? I hate when she does that."

They walked for a few more minutes and headed back inside. Maura started to cook the food as Jane watched.

"I want bunny pancakes." Jane told her with crossed arms.

Maura grinned. "I thought you hated those, Jane."

"I do. I was joking. You don't get my humor at all." Jane sat down while still watching her.

Maura smirked. "I'm sorry…it's sometimes hard to tell when you're joking and when you're not."

"Really? It's so easy to tell!" Jane replied.

"Oh…well, I guess I'm not fluent in sarcasm." Maura winked as she finished the food, put it on plates, walked over to the kitchen island and set the plate down in front of Jane. "There you go; bunny pancakes…and French toast as well!"

Jane started to eat and smiled. "This is great, Maura. Thank you!" She leaned over and kissed Maura. "Just don't tell Ma because I don't want her to start making them at work again."

"You're welcome." Maura poured a little bit of syrup onto her food. "I know. That must've been embarrassing for you. I remember when she did that."

"It really was embarrassing but I'm used to Ma and how she tortures me." Jane laughed. "Well, it's getting late…do you want to stay the night again?"

"Of course I will!" Maura said excitedly.

"I really had fun today." Jane admitted. "I know I don't show it but I did. I normally just sit at home all day, well, when I'm not working of course."

"I could tell you had fun." Maura smiled.

"Well, what do you want to do now?" Jane asked. "I'll clean up since you cooked for us." Jane picked up their plates and put them in the sink. "I wonder if there's anything on TV that we can watch." Jane grabbed her hand, dragged her to the couch and turned on ESPN.

Maura watched the football game that was on intently. "Interesting. I usually don't watch ESPN. I'm more of a Discovery Channel type of girl." With that, Jane changed ESPN to the Discovery Channel. "Aww. You didn't have to change the channel. I know you find most of the stuff I watch boring."

"It's not that I find it boring, it's just not interesting to me." Jane said honestly.

Maura laughed. "I can see what you're coming from. Some of these readers are so monotone and could make you fall asleep."

Jane nodded. "That would be it. I hate monotone people. It drives me nuts! It's a wonder I even made it through high school. You should have heard my health teacher…and oh my God, when he taught us about genitals, I wanted to die."

Maura giggled. "That's always an awkward topic to discuss."

"He never got married…I think he was a virgin until he died." Jane told her.

"That's really sad. We all have someone out there for us. You see, that's why we have one heart, so we can find the other." Maura smiled widely.

"There was no one for this guy. He was a lost cause." Jane frowned.

"That's a shame though. Everyone deserves to have someone." Maura said with a smile.

"Well, I have you, so that's taken care of." Jane said and Maura leaned her head on her shoulder and smiled. "Well, I say we go to bed…I mean, we don't have to, if you want to stay up, we can."

"Well, what do you want to do then?" Maura asked.

"Well, let's talk." Jane suggested.

"Okay. What do you want to talk about?" Maura smiled.

"The day I shot myself." Jane said while looking away from Maura.

The whole reminder of that day rushed up into Maura's brain. There was not one detail she would ever forget. That was one of the worst moments of her life. Maura was in love with Jane for a long time and before that moment, she never told Jane anything about it.

_Maura pressed down hard on Jane's stomach, her blood flowing through her fingers. "Jane, stay with me. Don't you dare give up on me. You're not a quitter, Jane." _

_Jane looked into her eyes. "Maura…I'm sorry." Jane tried to keep eye contact with her but her eyes fluttered shut. _

If the ambulance didn't come when it did, Jane could've died there. Maura closed her eyes to hold in the tears and nodded. "Yeah, what about it?"

"What were you thinking when I did that?" Jane asked while staring at her.

"I thought…I thought you were going to die. There was so much blood, Jane." Maura paused and looked down at her hands. Although it was long gone, she could still see the blood on them. "I thought I'd never be able to tell you how I felt."

"You know why I did it, don't you?" Jane grabbed her hand.

Maura squeezed it. "I knew you did it to save, Frankie and I. But I was so scared, Jane."

"Well, I'm not leaving now. I am here now and it will stay that way." Jane smiled and rubbed Maura's hand.

"Good. I don't know what I would do without you." Maura hugged her tight.

Jane hugged her back just a tight. "But yeah, I did do it to save you and Frankie. Bobby wasn't going to give up. I had to do something."

"I know, Jane. I would have done the same thing."

"He was a dirty cop and he made us look bad. I knew doing what I did would save everyone so I did it. Look, let's go to bed. We're tired." Jane stood up, grabbed Maura's hands and pulled her up.

"It's all in the past now, Jane. It's over." Maura said as she wrapped her arm around Jane as they walked to the bedroom.

"I know…you don't even like guns though." Jane replied.

Maura nodded. "That's true but if it came down to it, I would have."

"Yeah, I just wanted to know how you felt about the whole thing and now you told me. I wouldn't want to lose you either." Jane said truthfully.

"You won't lose me, Jane. I promise." Maura pulled back the covers and laid down.

Jane did the same and laid next to her. "Who knows, maybe I could talk you to the shooting range sometime."

"I would love that!" Maura said excitedly.

"Sounds like a plan." Jane kissed her and wrapped her arms around her. "Goodnight baby."

"Goodnight." Maura kissed her back and they both fell asleep.

AN: So, thoughts? We hope everyone is having a wonderful Thanksgiving and thanks again to everyone who reviewed this story. There's so much more to come!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: We're so grateful for everyone who reads and reviews this story. Y'all are truly awesome. Here's chapter 3. We hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 3

Jane woke up 5 minutes before Maura. After starting the coffee, Jane laid back in the bed silently and watched Maura sleep. _She looks so peaceful. _Jane thought.

At that moment, Maura's eyes slowly opened. "Hey." Maura said with a smile and yawned.

"Hey." Jane smiled. "How did you sleep?"

Maura sat up. "I slept fine. How about you?"

"I slept fine too. Do you want some coffee?" Jane asked.

Maura nodded. "Sure!" They walked out into the kitchen. Jane poured a cup for Maura and handed it to her. "Thank you."

"So, I thought that we could take Joe Friday to the dog park so she can play." Jane suggested.

Maura took a sip of the coffee. "That sounds great!"

"Do you want breakfast first?" Jane started to look through her cupboards.

"Yes. Do you want me to make something?" Maura offered.

"You could but you just made some last night." Jane took out a box of cereal. "I have cocoa puffs."

"I'll have some." Maura smiled.

Jane got out two bowls, and poured the milk and cereal in. "I know it's not much but it's all I have."

"It's fine, really." Maura said as they started to eat the cereal.

"You know, maybe after the dog park I should go get some groceries." Jane said as she ate the cereal quickly, leaned back and drank the milk out the bowl.

"Whatever you want to do is fine with me." Maura finished her cereal in a more polite fashion and smiled.

"Well, Joe Friday needs to play so we'll go to the dog park first." Jane said as she grabbed the bowls, put them in the sink and Jane grabbed the leash. "Joe Friday!" Joe ran over and barked happily. Jane pet her and put on the leash. "You ready to go?"

"Yes!" Maura said excitedly, ran over to Jane and locked the door behind them.

They walked out of their apartment and headed for the dog park that was close by.

Jane took Maura's hand in her own and held Joe's leash with the other. "Thanks for staying with me this weekend."

"You're welcome! I love staying with you." Maura said happily.

"I mean, I know my place is small, but I like it." Jane told her. "Are you ready to go back to work tomorrow?"

Maura nodded. "I wonder what will await us."

"That murder we need to solve." Jane reminded her. "I just hope we get the guy before the end of the week."

"Oh, right. We will. We always do." Maura said reassuringly. "I think Joe Friday is having fun!"

"Yes, she is!" Jane said as she kissed Maura. "This weekend has been so great. I don't want it to end."

"Me too! It has been wonderful!" Maura wrapped an arm around her.

"This is really nice. I think we should keep it normal at work. I don't want anyone to know about us yet." Jane said honestly. Maura nodded. . "I think we should back now. I need to get a few things from the store."

"Okay!" Maura grabbed Jane's hand as they headed back to Jane's apartment. They let Joe back into the apartment and they headed down to Jane's car. It took a few minutes for them to get to the store. Jane grabbed a basket because she knew she wouldn't be getting that much to eat.

"I hate grocery shopping." Jane said as they walked down the aisles. "I'm no good at it and it's so boring."

"I understand. So, what do you need?"

Jane stood there for a moment. "I need milk and beer." Maura grinned and Jane grinned back. "No, I am not making a beer milkshake. I need some fresh fruit, ice cream, bread, peanut butter and fluff. Juice, cocoa puffs…and that's about it."

"Alright!" Maura said. "Maybe some wine too." Maura winked.

Jane nodded. "I will try not to buy the cheap kind this time."

They picked out the few items that Jane needed and they drove back to her apartment.

"So, thanks for coming grocery shopping with me." Jane said. "Like I said, I'm not good at it. It makes it a little bit fun when there's a friend around."

"You're welcome!" Maura smiled. "I don't like grocery shopping but I love clothes shopping." Jane and Maura grabbed a few bags each and walked into her apartment.

"Yes, I know you love clothes shopping." Jane started to put the items way. "I cannot wait to see what your kids are going to wear if you have any."

"They'll look adorable." Maura blushed a little.

"I have no doubt, babe. I have no doubt." Jane looked at Maura and smiled.

Maura blushed a little. "Your kids will be pretty amazing as well."

"They will be wearing Wal-Mart specials on my budget." Jane laughed lightly.

"Some of Wal-Mart's clothes are nice!" Maura told her. "I can't say that I have shopped there much."

"You don't need to, Maura. You can afford the good stuff." Jane said truthfully.

Maura shrugged. "Clothes don't mean everything to me."

"I know but you always look great in your designer clothes. I have some suits that weren't cheap but I needed them for work." Jane sighed. "I'm sorry. I know your clothes don't mean everything to you."

"It's okay." Maura smiled. "I think some people already believe we're together."

"You do realize that when we do decide to tell everyone we're together, some of them will be like "It's about time"?" Jane asked.

Maura nodded. "Yes, I realize that.

"Well, let's just keep them thinking. I do not want to have to hurt someone." Jane said as she went and sat down on the couch.

Maura followed her and sat beside her. "Who are you afraid of hurting?"

"The guys in the unit." Jane said with a groan. "I mean, come on, they may think we are together but I don't want them to give me a hard time about it. You know they will."

"Just ignore them, Jane. They have messed with you before. They're just jealous that a woman is stronger than all of them combined." Maura said with a reassuring smile.

"Yeah…you're right! I can do that. Thanks Maura!" Jane smiled.

"You're welcome, Jane! Don't let them get to you." Maura said as she took off her heels and set them aside.

"I have to say, you do look pretty good just sitting there on the couch." Jane said while looking up and down at Maura.

Maura smiled. "Thank you, Jane."

"I really wish the weekend lasted longer." Jane wrapped an arm around Maura and pulled her close.

"Me too." Maura said. "Jane, can I stay over again tonight? You don't mind, right?"

"No, I don't mind. You can stay anytime you'd like. I love having you here."

"Maybe I'll never leave." Maura winked.

"Well, you never have to leave. You'll be in my heart forever." Jane smiled. "But you can stay. We can go by your place in the morning…so you can get clothes." Jane kissed her softly.

"Okay." Maura kissed her back.

"Well, do you want to watch a movie or something before bed?" Jane suggested.

"At the moment, the only thing I'm really interested in watching is you because you're gorgeous." Maura winked.

"Well, then I can handle that." Jane grinned.

At that instant, Jane and Maura looked each other in the eyes. They've waited so long for this moment and they both knew that it was the right time. Maura started to kiss Jane passionately and Jane did the same. They both let out a few moans while doing so. Maura pushed Jane down lightly and lowered herself down on her and continued to kiss her. Jane started to make out with her.

Maura broke the kiss and took a breath. "Wow…you're good." Maura laughed and continued to kiss her.

Jane sat up, and carried Maura off to her bedroom. Jane lowered her down onto the bed lightly and Maura smiled up at her. Maura started to kiss Jane again and let her hands linger under her shirt.

Jane took off her shirt and threw it to the side. "Does that help you any?"

"Oh yes, it does." Maura said as she started to unhooked Jane's bra and looked at her breasts. "Very nice."

Jane chuckled and unhooked Maura's bra. "Mhm. I always wondered what they looked like under your shirt."

Maura smirked. "Well, now you know. Anything else you're curious about?"

"No, we're good." Jane started to nibble on Maura's neck.

Maura moaned and ran her hands up and down her back. Jane started to kiss Maura all over and she moaned even more. Maura started to unhook Jane's pants.

Jane grinned. "Oh, you want to go there, huh?" Jane slid off her pants.

"Yes, I actually do." Maura kissed her passionately and removed her own pants, sliding off her own underwear along with Jane's.

Now there was no clothing left. Both of them have longed for this close contact for such a long time and now it was finally happening.

"Ooh, more of you I get to see." Jane bit her lip. "I can't wait."

"I apologize. I can't help it. You're such a sexy woman, Jane."

"Thank you…well, let's get it on then." Jane licked her lips.

Maura kissed her as she ran her hands up and down her body. She didn't leave any area of Jane's body unexplored.

"Damn! You're feisty." Jane grinned. "But I love it."

Maura wrapped her legs around her and kissed her passionately. "I'm having so much fun."

Jane started to feel Maura up and she moaned loudly which caused herself to moan. "Me too, my favorite M.E."

"My favorite detective." Maura smirked. "Did I ever tell you that voice of yours is sexy? Well, now I did." Maura kissed her deeply.

"No, you've never told me that but thank you." Jane continued to kiss her.

They continued to kiss deeply until Maura broke the kiss. She started to take deep breaths. "Oh God…I can't even catch my breath."

"Take a breath, woman. I don't need you to start hyperventilating." Jane smiled.

"I promise I won't hyperventilate." Maura chuckled. "This has been a very…pleasuring experience."

"Yes, it was." Jane kissed her girlfriend softly on the lips.

"I'm sure it won't be the only time." Maura winked.

"I'm sure it won't." Jane grinned.

Maura wrapped her arms around Jane and sighed happily. "I think we should go to sleep now. We'll have to get up early."

"I agree. Goodnight! I love you my LLBFF!" Jane smiled and rubbed her back.

"Goodnight! I love you too." Maura smiled as they both fell asleep.

Although Maura and Jane have had plenty of relationships with men, now they will be able to say that nothing compares to a woman's love. Girls do have a lot of fun after all.

AN: Hey y'all! Sorry that it took a while to update! I didn't have much inspiration. We hope everyone had a lovely Holiday and have a fantastic New Year. Please leave us a review and tell us what you think. I am a virgin so if the sex scene wasn't that good, I apologize. It was kinda awkward for me to write. Lol.


End file.
